??? (Christmas Special 2)
Here is the transcript for The Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger Part 2. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! Lady Palutena: Previously on Power Rangers Data Squad. Diantha: A disaster from the Future? Olympia: What form it will take is not clear. But still, I thought it would be best to warn you as the vision I had showed the swirling black flame consuming everyone and everything. It will affect people and heroes alike throughout the entire multiverse. Diantha: And you say Robbie and his friends are somehow involved? I'd like to please ask you just one more thing, what is the deep black eye you saw? Olympia: What I first saw with this, behold! Then, They begin to figure out who it was. Diantha: Could it be, Emerl?! The Supreme Kai of Time: Rangers, Thank goodness you made it out. Did you destroy the Timenado? Future Mordecai: Sorry to disappoint you, Supreme Kai of Time. But there's been a change of plan. Future Emerl: Mordo's right, Supreme Kai of Time. You gotta take us back to CHS, We have to fix this! The Supreme Kai of Time: I understand, Trunks should be calculating the time jump as soon as he can. Just then, Robbie Black's ship shows up and aims his gun at Future Emerl. Robbie Black: Stop that ship in the name of Lord Zamasu! Future Sunset: What happened to you, Robbie? How could you betray the Power Rangers Legacy, How could you work for him!? Robbie Black: I couldn't stay at Crystal Prep forever! I had to think about my career! Future Amy: How about your friends, You could possibly forget about your friends? Robbie Black: We're not friends, We haven't been friends for a long time! Then, The Time button shows up. Trunks: Rangers, The time course has been plotted. Robbie Black: You press that button and I will shoot you! Future Emerl: Hey, Robbie! GO AHEAD! As Future Emerl pressed the Time warp button, Future Robbie and Emerl fire each other as Emerl's ship goes faster. Future Amy: The Timenado is the vinamin of great power. It's terminal energy creates portals through time. Normally harmless, But now it's been harnessed and weaponized by a mad-woman called Cinch. Rarity: Principle Cinch? From Crystal Prep? Applejack: The same Cinch that Ransik replaced her as new principal and got thrown in jail? Future Sunset: The one and only. Future Mordecai: Cinch is using the Timenado to suck up Earth's timeline. Entire pieces of the future is being erased. Portals starts appearing one after the other Ripping through the fabric of time until nothing is left. Years, Whole decades gone in an instant. The Time Patrol Rangers have been trying to stop it, But to no avail. With that warned, Future Emerl tried to get himself back on his feet with Sonic and Knuckles helping him. Future Emerl: Everyone, You need to go back in time to stop her from trying to change history or all of time will be erased. Professor Sycamore: But now the giant rock is in search of it's next energy source. Bolt: Well, What is it then? Then, The image of the Megalith Zygarde was heading to the next location was shown. Yoshi: Isn't that? Slider: Yeah, We recognize that city. It's Anistar City! Ash Ketchum: Anistar City?! Rigby: The Anistar City from the future?! Pikachu: Pika? Sonic the Hedgehog: You must be kidding! Sora: Why would they go to Anistar City? Steven Stone: It's heading towards the Sundial. Professor Sycamore: The sundial is a giant crystal said to have come from space. We know that the energy contents is the very same energy that Pokémon admit when they're experiencing Mega Evolution. Senketsu: Hmm... Ryuko Matoi: What's up with you, Senketsu? Senketsu: Well, It's a feeling I have. Let's say the giant rock is heading towards that energy somehow. Amy Rose: But why would it obtain that energy though? Donatello: I think I know why, If the giant rock and the sundial come in direct and then merge as a result. The Megalith Zygarde hits the sundial as the world turns into a bright red light in the image. Everyone: (gasp in horror) Serena: Then that means... Professor Sycamore: It means it's the end of the world! Robbie Black: (angrily punches the door with his fist) Zamasu and Empress Cinch, Recreating the world at any cost! Michelangelo: That giant rock is heading towards the sundial and going to make the end of the world! Totally bogus! Robbie Diaz: We won't let that happen! Professor, We've gotta rescue Sue and stop the giant rock right away! Pikachu: Pikachu! Starlight Glimmer: Hold on. Are you sure we can do this? Robbie Diaz: Of course, Starlight. We can and we will! Serena: Okay! We're with you! Ash Ketchum: Awesome! Then, Everyone smiled happily. Robbie Black: Emerl! I promise I'm going to set things right! Future Emerl: (sighing happily) Thanks, Old friend. Soon, Everyone started to make plan to save the future for good. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Vegeta (V.O.): The Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger Part 2! At White Acropolis in the night. The alarm from Eggman's fortress-like base is hear and a battalion of Egg Gunners matches forward. Shadow storms out of a forest and towards the base. Egg Gunner's shoot at him, But Shadow the Hedgehog runs through the robots, destroying them as he passes them. Shadow jumps into the base perimeter as an explosion is hear in the background and hides from the searchlights. Professor Sycamore: (transmission): Shadow, Do you read me? It's Professor Sycamore, There's an Giant Rock coming from the future towards the sundial which can destroy the whole planet. We need you to gather Everyone from Kalos, Any Legendary Power Rangers you can find, And find other heroes and come here as fast as you can, We're counting on you. Shadow the Hedgehog: Understood. Initiating the mission now (teleports away using Chaos Control) Now we cut to Anistar City where Olympia and Officer Jenny sees the sundial. Officer Jenny: That's everything Professor Sycamore told us. Olympia: You need to evacuate the residence of Anistar at once. Officer Jenny: Right! Olympia: The sundial can't be destroyed! (closes her eyes then opens them) Gather! With all the heroes gathered, Olympia begins her speech. Olympia: As you all know, The Data Squad Power Rangers are in need of your help. Shadow the Hedgehog: We're ready when you are, Olympia. Olympia: That'll do, Shadow. All of you must go and help them save the future. Meanwhile at Cyberspace, Digit and Widget had to go all round the globe to find any group of Legendary Power Rangers they could find. Digit: Well, Widget ol' buddy. It's all up to us to find any Legendary Power Rangers for help. Widget: Do you think we'll find them, Digit? Digit: If what Shadow the Hedgehog say is true, Then we're just gonna have to do it for the future. So, They set off the find any groups of Legendary Power Rangers they can find. Back with the alliance, April and the Turtles follows the Giant Rock from their Turtle Blimp. April O'Neil: A mysterious object is currently heading towards Anistar City, Nearby residence should evacuate immediately! Soon, Steven Stone opens the door. Steven Stone: Are you ready to go!? Professor Sycamore: Yeah! Serena: We wanna come and help too! Bolt: Serena? Sammy: We appreciate your kind words, But it's to dangerous out there. Serena: I have to help.If we don't, the world will end! And I can't bare the thought of that happening! Ryuko Matoi: (scoffs) I think I like her style, I say we should let her help us. Max: She's got a point, Sammy. There isn't any other options here for us to come up with. Lucy: If Serena's going, It's good enough for us. With that said, Sammy sighed and realized she wanted to help. Sammy: Alright, I understand. Bolt: Ready, Guys? Everyone: Let's do it! Steven Stone: Now, Metagross. Go! Professor Sycamore: Now, Garchomp. Go! Serena: Braixen, Come out! As They throw their Pokeballs summoning their Pokemon, Steven Stone and Professor Sycamore touches their keystones. Professor Sycamore and Steven Stone: Mega Evolve! Then, Metagross and Garchomp mega evolves as Braixen jumps off the helicopter and hops on Shiny Mega Metagross. Ryuko Matoi: Let's go, Senketsu. Senketsu: Right. Soon, The fight for the future begins. Ryuko Matoi: Life Fiber Synchronized, Kamui Senketsu! Bolt: Mini Force, Transform! Sammy, Max, Lucy, Ray and Hawk: Transform! At last, The Mini Force transformation sequence begins. Steven Stone: Flash Cannon! Professor Sycamore: Use Dragon Pulse! Serena: Use flamethrower! The Mini Force Rangers: Mini Force Bow, Transform! They fire they're attacks but the vines manage to block the attacks. As the vines were trying to grab them. Professor Sycamore: Dragon Pulse, Let's go! Mega Garchomp fires Dragon Pulse hitting the vines. Serena: Use Flamethrower! Steven Stone: Go, Flash Cannon! They fire all their attacks. Michelangelo: Hey, Check out the dudette! One of the vines grabs Mega Garchomp's leg. Professor Sycamore: Garchomp, no! Ray: We've got to save Garchomp! Ryuko Matoi: Right! Then, Megalith Zygarde stops them by grabbing them with his claws with one of the vines, then, The vines grabbed Shiny Mega Metagross as Braixen slips and falls down. Serena: No, Braixen! Steven Stone: Metagross! Braixen was about to fall down to it's death, but Mega Charizard X came and save it. Pikachu: Pika, pika? Braixen: Braixen! Steven Stone: Charizard! Serena: And Pikachu! Serena and Venus looked at each other as they see a helicopter appears with the Data Squad Rangers and everyone else. Serena: It's Ash and Clemont! Venus: And Alain! Yoshi: Hey, Guys. Sorry we're late! Then, Other Heroes came with Data Squad as well. Donatello: Here they come, You guys! Raphael: The gang is all here! Soon, All the Pokemon Trainers use their champion Pokemon for battle. Alain: Now, Charizard, Flamethrower! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Use Iron Tail! Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower hitting the vines freeing Mega Garchomp, Pikachu uses Iron Tail cutting the vines freeing Shiny Mega Metagross. Meanwhile at CHS, Many people who were watching the TV seeing the Power Rangers battles Megalith Zygarde. April O'Neil: Presently in order to stop those two mysterious objects and they're mysterious tracks, Professor Sycamore, The Power Rangers and Pokemon Trainers are battling in with the avenge! Matt: Take care, Guys. Back in Anistar City, The sundial continues to glow brighter causing the viewing deck to melt. Robbie Diaz: Professor, Do you know exactly Sue's exact location? Professor Sycamore: The scan shows Sue is somewhere in it's core. Starlight Glimmer: It's somewhere inside. Ash-Greninja begins to focus on it's mind to find out where Sue is. then, they can see her got trapped in the crystals. Ash Ketchum: Hey, Greninja. Did you see it too? Greninja: Gren. Robbie Diaz: Hmmm.... You know what. I just got an idea. You guys with me? Ash Ketchum: You bet, Robbie. Greninja: Ninja. Soon, Everyone was putting Robbie's plan into action. Professor Sycamore: Ash, Are you sure? Ash Ketchum: Of course, Just give us a chance. Then, Ash-Greninja jumps off the helicopter. Ash Ketchum: Make sure you got Greninja's back, Pikachu! Alain: Charizard, You do the same as well! Professor Sycamore: Let's help Ash all that we can! Steven Stone: That includes you, Metagross! Mordecai: Come on, Let's help them out! Everyone: Right! ???, ???. Venus: Sue, take care. You'll be safe. As everyone got closer, Ash-Greninja begins to focus trying to find out where she is in the Megalith Zygarde, as it's eyes directs where Chespie is. Ash Ketchum: There it is! Greninja, Water Shuriken! Ash-Greninja throws a giant water shuriken on the Megalith Zygarde's chest Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Ash Ketchum: Right down there! Sue is down under the Shuriken! Robbie Diaz: Everyone head towards the Water Shuriken! Everyone accepts. Marty McFly: You heard the man! Hit the Water Shuriken! Don't let the giant rock distract us! Yoshi: Let's do this! (Megalith Zygarde unleashes the vines as everyone dodges them all) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, thunderbolt let's go! Pikachu fires Thunderbolt Alain: Now use Flamethrower! Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower on the vines Professor Sycamore: Alright, Hyper Beam! Mega Garchomp fires Hyper Beam on the vines Sakuyamon: Spirit Strike! (She fires the attack on the vines) Gallantmon: Lightning Just! (Gallantmon fires the attack) MegaGargomon: Gargo Missiles! (MegaGargomon fires all missiles on the vines) They fire they're attacks, hitting the vines. Steven Stone: Flash Cannon, go! Shiny Mega Metagross fires Flash cannon on the vines. Serena: Use Flamethrower! They all fire they're attacks on the vines. Sora: Come on, enough already! Donald Duck: This is getting frustrating! Steven Stone: It's endless! Professor Sycamore: At this rate, we won't be able to get close! ???, ???. Ash Ketchum: Quick use Cut! (Ash-Greninja uses Cut to cut the vines but ends up getting tied up same goes for Mega Charizard X and Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, no! Alain: Charizard! The vines tied up Shiny Mega Metagross and Braixen Serena: Braixen! Steven Stone: Metagross! Professor Sycamore: Oh, no, Garchomp! Henry inside MegaGargomon: No, You guy's! Rika inside Sakuyamon: Oh no! Leonardo: I'm not liking this one bit! Our heroes growl in anger not knowing what to do to save their friends, But as the Megalith Zygarde are about to finish the heroes off, suddenly two attacks came out of nowhere. One of them hits the Megalith Zygarde. Raphael: What's going on?! Michelanglo: Where did that come from?! The Pokemon were released from the vines as everyone looked ahead someone save them Leonardo: Whoa! Michelanglo: Holy guacamole! As the smoke clears it is revealed Diantha, all of the Gym Leaders, Shadow the Hedgehog, Trunks, The Supreme Kai of Time, Elder Kai and the Legendary Rangers appeared. Gmerl: Hey, Look! Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Check it out! Clemont: Look at all the Gym Leaders! Sunset Shimmer: Not to mention the Legendary Rangers! Bonnie: Yippee! Yay! Emerl: And not a moment to soon! Korrina: Sorry to keep you waiting! Diantha: I say that thing won't stop, even if we ask it nicely. Viola: It sure is big, Now don't get to distracted, okay Grant? Grant: Yeah, yeah, Thought it would be a really good wall to climb on. Ramos: That plant is quit strong, we must stay focused, let's go, Gogoat! Valerie: Horrendous energy is everywhere. Olympia: It must not make contact with the sundial. Wulfric: Then that means one thing, let's go full throttle right from the start! Jason Lee Scott: It's Morphin' Time! The Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! The Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! Mike Corbett: Magna Power! The Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! Ha! The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! Altogether: Ranger Form! Ha! The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source, Mystic Force! The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed! The Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! The Super Mega Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger! Altogether: Ready! Voice Command: Dino Chargers, Engage! The Dino Charge Rangers: Energize! Unleash the Power! Brody Romero: Power Star! Altogether: Lock in! Ready! Ninja Spin! One by one, The Legendary Power Ranger Morphing Sequence begins. Jason Lee Scott: Mighty Morphin Red Ranger! Zack Taylor: Mighty Morphin Black Ranger! Billy Cranston: Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger! Trini Kwan: Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger! Kimberly Ann Hart: Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger! Tommy Oliver: Mighty Morphin Green Ranger! All together: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! The Mighty Morphin symbol appears. Andros Hammond: Red Space Ranger! Carlos Vallerte: Black Space Ranger! T.J. Johnson: Blue Space Ranger! Ashley Hammond: Yellow Space Ranger! Cassie Chan: Pink Space Ranger! Zhane: Silver Space Ranger! All Together: Power Rangers In Space! The Space Symbol appears. Leo Corbett: Galaxy Red! Damon Henderson: Galaxy Green! Kai Chen: Galaxy Blue! Maya: Galaxy Yellow! Kendrix Morgan: Galaxy Pink! Mike Corbett: Magna Defender! Altogether: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy! The Lost Galaxy Symbol appears. Carter Grayson: Red Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Chad Lee: Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Joel Rawlings: Green Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Kelsey Winslow: Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Dana Mitchell: Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Ranger, Rescue Ready! All together: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! The Lightspeed symbol appears. Wesley Collins: Time Force Red! Jennifer Scotts: Time Force Pink! Lucas Kendall: Time Force Blue! Katie Walker: Time Force Yellow! Trip Regis: Time Force Green! Eric Myers: Quantum Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Time Force! The Time Force symbol appears. Cole Evans: Blazing Lion! Taylor Earhardt: Soaring Eagle! Max Cooper: Surging Shark! Danny Delgado: Iron Bison! Alyssa Enrilé: Noble Tiger! Merrick Baliton: Howling Wolf! Cole Evans: Guardians of the earth, United we roar! The Wild Force Rangers altogether: Power Rangers Wild Force! The Wild Force symbol appears. Shane Clarke: Power of Air! Tori Hanson: Power of Water! Dustin Brooks: Power of Earth! Hunter Bradley: Power of Crimson Thunder! Blake Bradley: Power of Navy Thunder! Cameron Watanabe: Green Samurai Power! Marah: Power of Mist! Kapri: Power of Sky! Eric McKnight: Power of Fire! All together: Power Rangers Ninja Storm! The Ninja Storm symbol appears. Nick Russell: Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger! Charlie Thorn: Fast as Lighting, Yellow Mystic Ranger! Madison Rocca: Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger! Vida Rocca: Ever changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger! Xander Bly: Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger! Udonna: Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger! Daggeron: Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight! Leanbow: Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth! Koragg: Keeper between Light and Darkness, Knight Wolf! Clare: Power of the Moon, Moon Mystic Ranger! All together: We call fourth the magic, Together as one, United for all times! Power Rangers Mystic Force! The Mystic Force symbol appears. Casey Rhodes: With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger! Theo Martin: With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger! Lily Chilman: With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger! Justin Stewart: With the Ferocity of a Cougar, Jungle Fury Gold Ranger! Robert James (RJ): With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! Dominic Hargan: With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger! Zephyr Breeze: With the Spirit of an Elephant, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger! Sunburst: With the Spirit of the Bat, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger! Flash Sentry: With the Spirit of the Shark, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger! Jarrod: With the Spirit of the Mighty Lion! Camille: With the Cunning of a Chameleon! Whiger: With the Spirit of the White Tiger! All together: We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury! The Pai Zhuq symbol appears. Jayden Shiba: Samurai Ranger, Red! Kevin: Samurai Ranger, Blue! Mike: Samurai Ranger, Green! Emily: Samurai Ranger, Yellow! Mia Watanabe: Samurai Ranger, Pink! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Ranger, Gold! Lauren Shiba: Princess Samurai Ranger, Red! All together: Rangers together, Samurai forever! Power Rangers Super Samurai! The Super Samurai symbol appears. Troy Burrows: Super Megaforce Red! Noah Carver: Super Megaforce Blue! Jake Holling: Super Megaforce Green! Gia Moran: Super Megaforce Yellow! Emma Goodall: Super Megaforce Pink! Orion: Super Megaforce Silver! Robo Knight: I am Robo Knight, Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth! All together: Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender! Power Rangers Super Megaforce! The Super Megaforce symbol appears. Tyler Navarro: Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger, Red! Chase Randall: Parasaur! Power Ranger, Black! Koda: Stegosaurus! Power Ranger, Blue! Riley Griffin: Velociraptor! Power Ranger, Green! Shelby Watkins: Triceratops! Power Ranger, Pink! Sir Ivan of Zandar: Pterodactyl! Power Ranger, Gold! James Navarro: Ankylosaurus! Power Ranger, Aqua! Prince Phillip III: Pachysaurus! Power Ranger, Graphite! Kendall Morgan: Plesiosaurus! Power Ranger, Purple! Zenowing: Titanosaurus! Power Ranger, Silver! Heckyl: Spinosaurus! Power Ranger, Talon! Matthew Griffin: Ceratosaurus! Power Ranger, Platinum! All together: Dinosaur might, Ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Super Charge! The Dino Charge symbol appears. Brody Romero: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Red! Preston Tien: Stealth of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Blue! Calvin Maxwell: Strength of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Yellow! Hayley Roster: Spirit of the Ninja! Ninja Steel White! Sarah Thompson: Speed of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Pink! Aiden Romero: Rhythm of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold! Dane Romero: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold Red! Mick Kanic: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Silver Red! Princess Viera: Heart of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Green! All together: Ninja Rangers Fear No Danger! Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel! The Ninja Steel symbol appears. Then, The Megalith Zygarde continues to move. Zack Taylor: Aww man! Eric Myers: That didn't even slow it down. Koda: What we do with giant rock, Miss Diantha? Diantha: Let's all fall back and come up with a different plan! Later, Everyone gathered to where they can work on a new strategy. Zenowing: We all know the situation, Rescuing Sue is our first priority! Robbie Diaz: Right. Robbie Black: Let's use your Pokemon's moves to get into the giant rock, Our target is there, Greninja's Water Shuriken. Just then, Diantha realized what must work. Diantha: We'll attack with our combined power. Robbie Diaz: It's truly a sincere honor to battle along side you. Diantha: Robbie, the honor is all mine. Starlight Glimmer: We could've asked for a stronger group for help, Thanks. Korrina: Hi, Emerl! Emerl: Korrina, Long time no see. Korrina: So, This is the famous Black Ranger. Ash Ketchum: Sure is, Emerl's power of Darkness merges with his morpher. Korrina: Excellent! Olympia: And now you finally made that power yours. Emerl: That's right. Suddenly, The Megalith Zygarde continues to move. Diantha: Everyone, You're looking at the future's line of defense. We cannot let it come and contact with the sundial, Remember that at all times! At last, Everyone agreed to the trouble situation. Goku: Let's go, Vegeta. Vegeta: Hmph. (nods) Whatever you say, Kakarot. Ash Ketchum: Serena, Take care of the Supreme Kai of Time, Elder Kai and Bonnie! Pikachu: Pika. Clemont: And thanks a lot for your help. Serena: You've got it, Leave it to me! Braxixen: Braxixen. Bonnie: Now, All of you be careful! Elder Kai: Good luck. ???, . Future Emerl: Hey Rob, about the thing's i've said... Robbie Black: It's okay, I know I'll come back and Sue with me. Future Sunset: Okay. Takuya Kanbara: You know what to do! DigiDestined (Frontier): Right! The Frontier DigiDestined bring out their D-Tectors Zoe Orimoto: Wind into Flame! J.P. Shibayama: Thunder into Light! Tommy Himi: Ice into Flame! Koichi Kimura: Darkness into Light! Takuya and Koji: Unity execute! Unified spirit evolution! Soon, Takuya becomes EmperorGreymon and Koji becomes MagnaGarurumon. EmperorGreymon: Ready! MagnaGarurumon: Ready! Now, We cut to the Turtles and April on the helicopter. Leonardo: April, Keep the camera rolling, We're gonna help everyone! Raphael: So, What else is new? Then, April notice what's going on right now. April O'Neil: Here is the world over! This is history! Watch as these Heroes tackles the threat to the future and the world! With Chespie still trapped, The Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon continues to move forward. Robbie Diaz: You ready? Gmerl: Let's do this! Diantha: Everybody head toward the Water Shuriken! That's where Sue is! We've got to save her first! Glitter Lucky: Then let's take down Megalith Zygarde! As for Serena, her Pokemon Team, Bonnie, Dedenne, Squishy, Z-2, the Supreme Kai of Time, Elder Kai were watching the fight. Soon, Megalith Zygarde unleashes giant vines. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Iron Tail! Pikachu activates Iron Tail to cut the vines. Alain: Use Flamethrower! Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower to burn the vines, As the heroes continues running more vines appears. Alain: Use Flamethrower! Goku: Let's help out Alain! Vegeta: Right! Then, Goku uses his Kamehameha wave, Alain's Mega Charizard X, Vegeta fires his Final Flash to burn all of the vines. Ash Ketchum: Do it! WarGreymon: Terra Force! (fires Terra Force on the vines) Robo Knight: Robo Blade! Zenowing: Titano Saber! WarGreymon, Robo Knight and Zenowing use their attacks, While Olympia's two Meowstic fires Future Sight and Valerie's Spritzee fires Moonblast to stop the vines. Olympia: Come on, Hurry! Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot! Emerl: Thanks! Suddenly, The vines grabs Valerie. Ash and Robbie: Valerie! Valerie: Don't worry about me! Olympia: I'll help out here! Save that Chespin! Ash Ketchum: Got it! They continue running as we cut back to the other heroes watching. Bonnie: All of you, take care okay. Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower, Pikachu activates Iron Tail and Ash-Greninja uses Cut as the vines hits Ash-Greninja and was preparing to attack, Mega Lucario uses Bone Rush to stop the vines. Ash and Emerl: Korrina! Korrina: You and the others go on ahead, I'll deal with this! Ash Ketchum: Okay, thanks! Then, The vines grabbed them. Ash Ketchum: Korrina! Robbie Diaz: Hang on, We'll get you guys out! Korrina: You guys need to turn around and run! Emerl: Okay! Ash Ketchum: Got it! They continue run off towards the Megalith Zygarde as it continues to bring out more vines then Ramos and Gogoat appears. Ramos: Gogoat, Use Grass Knot! Gogoat activates Grass Knot stopping the vines. MegaGargomon: Gargo Missiles! Sakuyamon: Amethyst Wind! MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon fires their attacks to destroy the vines. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, MegaGargomon! Emerl: Good job, Sakuyamon! Dr. Eggman: Not for long, Fire! Then, The Egg Carrier started to fire it's Cannon. Gallantmon: Look out! MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon gets hit by Giga Cannon and the vines hits Ramos and Gogoat. Ash Ketchum: Oh no, Ramos! Robbie Diaz: MegaGargomon! Gallantmon: Sakuyamon! MegaGargomon: Don't worry about us! Ramos: It looks like it's up to you! Go for it, Ash! Emerl: Let's go! They continue running as the vines grabs the heroes as Viola's Vivillon fires Solar Beam setting the heroes free. Grant: Use Rock Tomb! Grant's Tyrunt fires Rock Tomb to stop the vines. Viola: Faster, Faster! One of the vines hits Viola and falls down. Grant: Viola! He catches her just in time as more of them grabs two gym leaders. Ash Ketchum: No, Grant! Viola! Are you okay?! Grant: Just get past that wall! Viola: Do it now! They continue running as more them try to attack the heroes again as they started climbing. Wulfric: Ice Shard, Go! Mega Abomasnow fires Ice Shard and Ice King fires ice power freezing the vines. Robbie Diaz: Wulfric! Wulfric: Hurry up, Young ones! The heroes climb up to the top as they see the Water Shuriken stuck on the Megalith Zygarde's chest. Emerl: Look! Ash Ketchum: There it is! Robbie Diaz: The chest! Suddenly, Numerous vines sprout out. Ryuko Matoi: We need to make a path! Professor Sycamore: Take care of Sue! Diantha: Don't worry, We'll handle it! Clemont: No doubt! Goku: Go, Hurry! Professor Sycamore's Mega Garchomp fires Dragon Rage and Kim's Mega Pidgeot activates Aerial Ace slashes the vines as the heroes continues running as Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower, But they ended up getting tied up on the vines. Alain: Professor! Professor Sycamore: Keep going, All of you! Ryuko Matoi: Just go! They continue running towards the chest. Ash Ketchum: We won't let you down, Count on it! Now, We cut back to Serena, Bonnie, Mairin and the others watching. Venus: (talks in her mind) Sue. Everyone's doing their best for you. Clemont's Chespin fires Pin Missile. Clemont: Luxray use Swift! Bunnelby use Mud Shot! Glitter Lucky: Glitter Force, Sparkle Storm! She unleashes Sparkle Storm on the vines. Clemont: Now go! Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Clemont! They continue running as Mairin, Serena, Bonnie and the others runs. Infernite Max (2014): Look out! Gallantmon: Stand back! The vine was about to attack the Emerl, Ash, Alain, Tai and the others, But the attack stop them as our heroes look up seeing the Turtles. Leonardo: Don't just stand there, Guys! Donatello: Sue's waiting, Step on it! Raphael: Move! Michelangelo: Hurry, Dudes! Altogether: Turtle Power! Then, One of the vines attacks on the helicopter. Ash Ketchum: Leonardo! Emerl: Oh no! They all fall down preparing to fall down to their deaths as Diantha's Mega Gardevoir activates Psychic to float the turtles and April to safety. Diantha: You okay? Twilight Sparkle: You're not hurt, Are you? Leonardo: Thanks, We're okay. April O'Neil: You've got to presort the moving with pictures! Now, We cut to Sawyer, Tierno, Trevor and Shauna and all of the people in the Pokemon Center are watching the final battle in the TV, then, cut back to the heroes fighting Megalith Zygarde, while the vines are destroyed by a Moonblast and Flash Cannon attack, Diantha's Mega Gardevoir and Steven's Shiny Mega Metagross activates Psychic to stop the vines and twist them to each other creating a path for Emerl and the others to go as they all fight the vines. Emerl: We're almost there! Just keep running! The other heroes and villains are continuing fighting the Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon. Shadow the Hedgehog: Why are they giving so much? Elder Kai: We've realized from observing them that this is how heroes and Pokémon really are. Now, We cut to Emerl, Ash, Alain and the other heroes are running towards the chest. Ash Ketchum: Over there! Beelzemon: Corona Blaster! (fires the attack on the vines) Care to help out? Gallantmon: Let's go for it, Beelzemon! Robbie Diaz: Let's all attack together! Everyone: Right! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Electro Ball! Greninja, Water Shrunken! Alain: Charizard, Flamethrower! Robbie Diaz: Omega Sword! Emerl: Savage Sword! All of the Pokémon and the Rangers are activating their attacks as the vines are blocking the Water Shuriken. Viola: Let's go! Grant: Let's go! Korrina: Let's go! Ramos: Over there! Valerie: Hurry up! Olympia: Let's go! Wulfric: Do it now! Steven Stone: Let's go! Professor Sycamore: Let's go! Ryuko Matoi: Let's go! Clemont: Let's go! Goku: Let's go! Diantha: Let's go! Henry inside MegaGargomon: Let's go! Rika inside Sakuyamon: Let's go! Ryo inside Justimon: Let's go! Suzie Wong: Let's go! Kazu Shioda and Kenta Kitagawa: Let's go! J.P. Shibayama: Let's go! Zoe Orimoto: Let's go! Tommy Himi: Let's go! Koichi Kimura: Let's go! Twilight Sparkle: Let's go! Spike: Let's go! Rainbow Dash: Let's go! Fluttershy: Let's go! Applejack: Let's go! Rarity: Let's go! Pinkie Pie: Let's go! Trixie: Let's go! Starlight Glimmer: Let's go! Cutie Mark Crusaders: Let's go! Ash Ketchum: Let's go! Alain: Let's go! Robbie Diaz: Flaming Slash! Emerl: Dark Prism Slash! At last, They all fire their attacks together and hits the Water Shuriken and exploded as the heroes enter the inside of the Megalith Zygarde. Emerl: We made it! Robbie Diaz: Where's Sue? Mordecai: There she is! Up there! Then, Mordecai points at where Sue is. Robbie Black: Sue! Hang on! The crystals begins to block Robbie Black's path as he dodge them all. Robbie Diaz: Those crystals can attack us inside the body! Ash Ketchum: We'll cover you as best as we can, Robbie Black. Now you go and get Sue! Tai Kamiya: Come on, Guys! It's now or never! Super Sailor Moon: You heard Tai, Destroy those crystals! Ash Ketchum: Now, Charizard. Help me out. Everyone, I need your help too. Come on! All Heroes: Right! Soon, Robbie Black runs to rescue Sue while the heroes keep the crystals busy. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Electro Ball! And Greninja use Cut! They all fire their attacks to destroy the crystals. Now we cut to outside of the Megalith Zygarde where all the heroes and villains are continuing to attacking the Megalith Zygarde as they continue moving as it was heading towards the girls. Sweetie Belle: Look out! Serena: Everyone, Go! Serena's Pokémon Team fire their attacks as one of the vines are heading towards the Supreme Kai of Time, then we cut to the heroes and their Pokémon fighting the crystals as Robbie Black continues to run to Sue. Emerl: Don't stop, Robbie Black! Robbie Diaz: Just keep going! Ash Ketchum: Greninja, Water Shuriken! Ash-Greninja throws the Water Shuriken hitting the crystal as Robbie Black jumps in the air and was about to grab Sue while the crystals try to stop him. Robbie Black: Sue! It's Robbie Black! I've come to get you out of here! Let's go back to everyone together! Outside, The girls embraced themselves. As they're about to attack then suddenly, The Megalith Zygarde stops. Jeri Katou: What happened? Fluttershy: What? Emerl, Ash, Alain, Tai and the others flies out of the Megalith Zygarde's chest. Serena: It's Robbie, Ash and everyone else! Scootaloo: Awesome! Wulfric: That's what I call success! Finally, All of the heroes watches Emerl and the others flying Clemont: Ash, You did it! Korrina: (Jumping in joy) Yes! Alright! Sonic the Hedgehog: we knew you can do it! Sakuyamon: Good job! Rainbow Dash: (cheering) You guys did it! Professor Sycamore: Just marvelous. A job well done, Robbie! As all the heroes smiles, Sue gets on her feet. Emerl: Hey, Sue. You okay? Sue Morris: Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you so much. Happily, Robbie Black smiles. Emerl: Come on, We can't forget about this. Steven Stone: All that's left, It's what's in front of us. All the heroes look face to face towards the Megalith Zygarde. Diantha: Let's all attack together. Emerl: When we say fire, Fire. Ready... Aim... Fire! Diantha: Now! All the heroes fire their attacks and fuse into one and destroyed Apocalymon first and then knocked down the Megalith Zygarde. Rainbow Dash: Yes! Gmerl: We won! Ash Ketchum: Did it work? Pikachu: Pika? Then suddenly the Megalith Zygarde stands up Donatello: I don't think it work! Then suddenly, Shadowy figures appears walking out of the shadows. Alain: It can't be! Ash Ketchum: I know! But how? Twilight Sparkle: Look. Robbie Diaz: No way! Then, The figures steps out. Xion: Zamasu! Zamasu looks at the heroes down Zamasu: Even if you're somehow able to stop me, I will still destroy the world! Count on it! Meanwhile, The Talon Crystal was approaching and it's heading straight to Shadow the Hedgehog as he cought it. Shadow the Hedgehog: What... What is this...? Glitter Shine: There's a morpher inside, And it's glowing. As he reached out his hand on the crystal, He got the morpher out magically. Pit: This is a sign, Shadow. It chose you as it's wielder. Shadow the Hedgehog: (looks at the crystal) Interesting. Glitter Breeze: Try it out, Shadow, if you use it, We might be able to stop Zamasu once and for all. Shadow the Hedgehog: I see... (gave some thought about it) Alright, I will ware it. With that said, Shadow took off the morphers straps and puts it on top of his inhibitor ring which absorbed it. As the Giant Rock came close to the Supreme Kai of Time and Elder Kai, Trunks got out his sword and slashes the vines. Trunks: Supreme Kai of Time, Are you and Elder Kai alright? Supreme Kai of Time: We're fine, Trunks. Thank you. Elder Kai: (chuckles) You sword skills never ceases to amaze me. Trunks: Great to hear, Let's go help Robbie and everyone else. Supreme Kai of Time: Of course. Soon, They set off to join Robbie and the others. Back with the rescue party, Robbie Black made sure Sue remains safe from harm. Sue Morris: Thank you, I owe you my life. Robbie Black: (nodded) No problem, Get to somewhere safe. We'll take care of Zamasu from here. Sue Morris: But what about Robbie and the others? Suddenly, The Giant Rock was getting closer. Ash Ketchum: Zamasu! How is he doing this? Emerl: (growls) Zamasu, You mad-man! You will regret all of this! Mordecai: You're not going to the sundial! Takato Matsuki inside Gallantmon: That's right! EmperorGreymon: We won't let you destroy this world! MagnaGarurumon: You're going to pay the price for causing so much destruction here! Rigby: Yeah! It's time for us to finish the countdown to destruction! Lysandre: Silence mortals, The count down to destruction will not stop! His machine activates on his right arm as Clemont's glasses shines as the Megalith Zygarde continues to move. Emerl: Get ready! Diantha: Here it comes! Valerie: Light Screen, Quick! Valerie's Spritzee activates Light Screen as the Megalith Zygarde fired it's attack on the heroes and explodes. Venus de Milo: Such power! Raphael: Will this insanity never end! Michelangelo: If it reaches the sundial, Cut! That's a wrap! As the dust clears, All of the heroes manage to survive from the blast) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu. And Greninja. Pikachu: Pika. Greninja: Gren. Alain: Charizard, You're not hurt, Are you? Charizard: (growls) Emerl: Xion, Are you okay? Xion: I'm okay. Gmerl: Man, That was a powerful move. Sunset Shimmer: Sora, Are you alright? Sora: Yeah, I'm okay. Yoshi and Rigby shake to get the dust all over themselves off. Yoshi: Whoa, that was insane. Rigby: You got that right, Yosh. Then, The Megalith Zygarde continues to move. Future Amy: It's moving! Slider: How do we make it stop? Cindy Vortex: Well, We need to do something and fast! Pinkie Pie: Like how? I don't want to die from the end of the world! Clemont: Everyone, Listen to me. The power that's moving has something to do with the device on Zamazu's arm. Alain: Then it must be destroyed now! Ash Ketchum: That will stop it? Tyler Navarro: Yeah, It might stop this monster! Robbie Diaz: We have to try anything! Diantha: We've got to give it everything we've had left! It's our only chance! Everyone: Right! Then, Shadow had to make a stand to help others. Shadow the Hedgehog: So, They will fight against those tremendous evils? Trunks: Neither heroes nor power rangers give up! Shadow the Hedgehog: Hmm, Look how pathetic they are. As far as I can say, They're all far too weak. Elder Kai: None of them think they're weak. Shadow the Hedgehog: Hmm. Robo Knight: Shadow, You should've seen this by now. It's true that humans are weak and powerless, But they have dreams and they believe in each other. They stand together and feel empathy for each other, That is their real strength. They have the power to believe in themselves and within themselves they somehow find the will to succeed. Keeper: And even in darkness, There's always enough light for all that is good to triumph over evil. The Megalith Zygarde fires a powerful beam hitting all of the heroes into the ground, Shadow looks seeing everyone powerless. He turns his eyes to his Talon crystal, Sighing. Shadow the Hedgehog: I know the Keyblade didn't choose me, But I don't care... I'm proud to be a small part of something bigger... The people it did choose.... Maria always believed in me when Sonic and I saved the Earth all those years ago.... Then, He closes his eyes and then opens them. Shadow the Hedgehog: Now this time, I will believe in them! Trunks: Now you understand? Shadow the Hedgehog: Yes! Emerl: Come on, Goku. Let's do this! Goku: Okay, Let's go for it! However, Vegeta grabs Goku's shoulder and pushes him back. Vegeta: Wait, Kakarot. Even with all of us against Zamasu, We can't defeat him. Goku: Huh, But... What are you saying? Emerl: Do you have a plan? Vegeta: Indeed I have, Emerl. For you see, After Frieza's defeat, I became Super Saiyan Blue and am evenly matched with him... Which means we can use the Fusion Technique. Goku: Hmmm.... I never though I'd hear you say that.... (laughes) That's awesome, Vegeta! Emerl: Fusion Technique, What is that? Trunks: I'll explain it to you, Emerl. Fusion Technique is a move that are performed by two fighters with equal power levels and roughly equal size, To correctly perform the Fusion, the fusees must strike the poses in a perfectly symmetrical image of one another. The result of a correctly performed Fusion Dance is a superior being whose power is multiplied several-fold over that of the individual fusees. Emerl: I see. Shadow the Hedgehog: Hmm, Guess it was alright, Let's get moving. Just as Emerl realized about the Black Morpher replica, He knew Sue should be the Female Black Ranger. Kendall Morgan: Emerl, What is it? Emerl: I think... I think it's a Black Morpher replica and... I think Sue should have the honor to joining Data Squad. Sue Morris: Should I... Really?! Emerl: Yeah, After all... You and I have pure darkness with ourselves that we have to use for good. Jarrod: You chose wisely, Emerl. Sunburst: It's the righteous thing anyone has ever done. James Navarro: I agree, Sunburst. She deserves her opportunity to be a Ranger. Emerl: So, Sue... You up for this? With one quick thought, Sue takes the Black Morpher replica and puts it on her wrist. Sue Morris: I'm in. Tyler Navarro: Awesome! Troy Burrows: Excellent choice. Starlight Glimmer: Welcome to the team, Sue. Sue Morris: Thank you, All of you. Mick Kanic: Guys, I apologize to interrupt the welcome wagon, But we've got a giant rock getting closer. Zenowing: Mick is correct, We must force it away from Earth for good. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5